From DE 10 2008 030 473 A1 a method for obtaining the contact point of an automated clutch is known, in which the contact point of the clutch is determined with the combustion engine shut off, in that the clutch is slowly engaged and the influence of the engaging clutch on an electric machine that is rotating at a prescribed speed is evaluated. At the same time, various control points of the clutch characteristic curve are recorded. On the clutch, a target clutch torque over time is set, and a signal response obtained from the electric machine and assigned to the target clutch torque is evaluated. At the same time, the target clutch torque is modulated to improve the evaluation of the signal response of the electric machine. In order to detect the contact point, the clutch characteristic curve is completely recorded, the contact point being determined from the difference between the target clutch torque and the response signal of the electric machine or the ratio of these two signals to each other. This is a very complex determination of the contact point.